Conventionally, a vehicular noise reducing apparatus has been proposed in which noises occurring inside a vehicle cabin from multiple noise events such as, for example, engine noise, road noise, wind noise and the like, are reduced by each of respective canceling signal producing devices (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-104767).
With the technique according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-104767, a canceling signal producing device for controlling engine noise is operated within a total frequency region from low frequencies to high frequencies. Additionally, at low frequencies, the canceling signal producing device for wind noise is not operated, whereas each of the canceling signal producing devices for engine noise and road noise is operated. On the other hand, at high frequencies, the canceling signal producing device for road noise is not operated, whereas each of the canceling signal producing devices for engine noise and wind noise is operated.